


Cupboard Tales

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Remmie stumble across something they're not supposed too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard Tales

Mitchell’s need for Remmie always seemed to take him at the most inappropriate of moments. He’d got a semi for plenty of girls in the past but with Remmie it always seemed to be the full ‘standing ovation’ every time.  
Anything could set him off…Remmie’s laugh, his smile a particular answer he might have given in Biology. Anything! Even when it wasn’t something specific the memories of what they had done together still kept him with a permanent problem (a great problem) in the trouser region.

After one particularly frustrating day Mitchell couldn’t take anymore. He sent a text.

Rem you gotta stop smiling at me, every time you do I think my nuts are gonna explode!

I know, It’s all part of the fun…come on I’m a fucking cripple I need SOME entertainment.

Your place free tonight?

Yep! But I reckon I’ll get Chantelle round. I gotta loose IT some time lol!

Well I hope you don’t mind needles? That girls had more pricks then Kerplunk!!!!! 

You know I fucking hate them!... Wanna come hold my hand?

Only if you wash it first!

As they were heading out of tutor that afternoon Mitchell grabbed the back of Remmie’s chair and wheeled him off down the corridor. He just needed to kiss him, touch him that would keep him going until they could get back to Remmie’s later that afternoon.  
Mitchell headed into the supply cupboard that he and Remmie had found tended to be unlocked and unwanted.  
“Oi just coz I’m in the chair don’t mean you can just take me off for a fumble anytime the mood takes you” grinned Remmie  
“You fucking love it!” laughed Mitchell  
“Yeh I do” laughed Rem Dogg opening the door looking over his shoulder. But Mitchell’s face had turned to one of utter shock.  
Remmie turned to see what had managed to for once make his boyfriend speechless. He got the full view of Stephen on his knees fingers gripped tightly into Grayson’s hips and buttocks. The couple were obviously so engrossed in their activity that neither had even noticed the boy’s interruption. Stephen was moving rhythmically with Grayson he had his eyes closed and a look of serious enjoyment on his face. Grayson rested one hand on the back of Stephen’s head stroking down his neck and back up as Stephen continued to pleasure him. He had leant back into a shelving unit to stop his legs collapsing underneath him and gripped a shelf above his head as the electricity shot through his body.  
His breathing was rugged and deep, the shorter his breathes got the faster Stephen worked clearly enjoying the power over him.  
Remmie began to close the door but as he wheeled backwards he ran over Mitchell’s foot “Shit!” he exclaimed quietly threw gritted teeth.  
Mitchell suddenly realised what he’d done and looked panicked into the small cupboard. As he did Stephen opened his eyes but continued in his activity. He gave the boys a wicked wink closed his eyes and pressed Frank’s stiff cock far down his throat hearing him come as he did so.  
Mitchell and Remmie closed the door quickly and walked and wheeled down the corridor before Frank could realise what they had just witnessed. They knew Grayson had mellowed since being with Stephen but they definitely didn’t think he would be ok knowing that they had seen him dump his load down his boyfriend’s throat.  
They collapsed back into the form K classroom half shocked half amused.  
“Is it bad that I’ve got a lob on?” Mitchell grinned  
“Yes you fucking horny bastard! It’s only me that should have that effect on you!” laughed Remmie slapping Mitchell’s arse as he passed.  
“Oi!” grinned Mitchell cheekily “Carmen Electra and ‘your mum’ were having this effect on me long before you came along” Mitchell gestured to his semi hard cock as he flung himself lazily onto a desk.

“Well it should only be me now” pouted Remmie jokingly. He wheeled over to Mitchel and ran a seductive finger up his inner thigh. 

“Mmmm Rem you know just looking at you fills my balls faster than Chantelle at a Top Shop sale.” He smiled lazily as Remmie continued to stroke his leg each time stopping just short of the area that Mitchell really wanted him to pay attention to.

“Really?” Remmie laughed one eyebrow raised. 

“Really” replied Mitchell “now can we go and see if Grayson and Stephen have finished with the supply cupboard yet? That looked like fun!”


End file.
